


Unfortunate At It's Best

by Tano



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tano/pseuds/Tano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava's demon drabbles. May be nsfw in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebration

It wasn't as though Ava hadn't seen blood before.

She was familiar with the substance and it's many colors. The most common of crimson to a dark, oily blue. She couldn't imagine a hue of the liquid that hadn't touched her fingers, but this particular moment in her life time seemed to painfully etch itself into her memory. Hundreds of drawers would open, screeching open as the specific shade of Odin Arrow's blood poured into them, filling them like a wine glass. She wasn't aware at the moment, but she was shaking ever so slightly, flickering like a candle. Was it her fault?  
Yes. Everything was her fault. The moment she was born, the moment she shared life with the fallen queen, the lives of her warriors lay in her tiny palms. It was uunfortunate that the one that meant the most to her had now slipped from her grasp.  
There was plenty of gore, his limbs scattered about the pale white tile. As clever as he was, he could not escape the blade which fate had brought down upon him. Now, he laid before her in bits and pieces. His face was near expressionless, but his eyes remained fierce even in their owner's passing. The very ones he'd come to save now stand in each other’s arms, faces filled with unfamiliar horror. Twins filled with the same grief, shock and disturbance.  
She wondered if Pedri was happy right now, standing at his dismembered corpse.

Her trembling form almost began to speak, but was interrupted by the sharp sound of a phone ringing from inside her chest.  
" _What is it_ , Wrathia?"  
Her voice was rather dry, barren of emotion.  
"You want to save him, don't you?" Her voice almost sounded urgent. The alien woman must've really loved her husband.  
"The vial-- the one with the nail. Give it to him."  
"This isn't funny, Wrathia."  
"Open his mouth and pour it down his throat, if you must. I'm not completely sure, but there's a chance--"  
"It'll force a pact. If your precious little boyfriend is still there by some unnatural occurrence.."  
"And if he's not?"  
There's a pause on the other line, and a few moments pass in an oddly muffled silence.  
"Pedri will get his body."  
Ava stared at the floor, numbly dropping the phone back into her chest. She didn't even bother to close it.  
He was undoubtedly gone. There was no hope in a dismembered corpse. This was not like the ship crash. It was both a blessing and a curse that he had not suffered a slow death. He had not watched himself die, and now, she was asking him to take a second chance. Another offer to die a horrible, slow passing. Or to even become a monster. Which was better? To die slowly at the hand of some machine, or to merge with the creature which ruined your life?  
He wasn't here for her to ask, so she answered it for him.  
"Don't waste a single drop." Wrathia's voice echoed against the tile, seeming to already known her host's decision. Both of them were selfish enough to go against their lovers' wishes, unable to give up or let go. A fatal flaw in anger was it's stubbornness. It could not forgive or forget; there would be no peace in it's wake.  
"Look away." Was all she explained to his mourning siblings, her talons wrapping around his head almost lovingly. She rested his temple against her thigh as she removed the vial from her chest, the nail inside remaining perfectly still as she removed the cork and placed it to her lips. Her breath was held as to not smell it, not wanting to know. However, the taste was not lost. If she hadn't been so experienced in unpleasant sensations as of recent, she might have even spit it out. It was like having a mouth full of menthol and dry ice. Like death had you by the tongue.

Having already closed the drawer on her chest, she gently picked up the decapitated head of her dearest, cradling him in one arm. Her thumb brushed away a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth before prying it open with her index finger.  
A kiss between a Queen and Her lionheart, in celebration of a new life.

 


	2. demons and chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, sort of. Happy halloween.

"O-odin.." Her voice is meek, a lot different than the tone he's heard for so long now. For a long time, she'd turned away from him. Stared far ahead, into an unknown distance that splayed out before her. Without much thought, he pulled her closer. Their bare chests created friction against one another, the two being composed differently. Mostly because Ava lacked the flesh his had, an intricately carved drawer replacing what was once soft flesh. "Y-you were saying, F-firefly?" He murmured to her gently, brushing his fingers into her hair.

"I-I haven't, I-I mean.." She shifted nervously, pressing her chin into his shoulder. "...I um.. Done these.. Things.." He can feel her expression against his neck. "...I-I've.. I mean.."

Odin didn't hesitate to reply. "W-we don't have to."

"....b-but." Her body is warming up, and it's easy to feel her temperature grow, the Vengess blood that invaded her veins had made it all too apparent. Red splotches against her slightly tiled skin, and his skin burns just a bit underneath it. If he hadn't pacted with Pedri before this, he was pretty sure it would be uncomfortable right now.

"I want to." She lifts herself away from him, adjusting herself so her face was held inches above his. "I really, really want to. With you, Odin." Her voice is barely above a whisper when she says his name. A shiver chases down his spine.

"F-fuck."

 


	3. Death up the ass

It was becoming painfully obvious. The host of the dead queen had a bit of a thing for him. She trusted him with every fiber of her being, and it showed. There were even times where she hid behind him, when she herself could single handedly turn an entire army to mere ashes. She was putty in his hands, and for the first time in a long time, things seemed to be turning in a direction which Odin could manage. It was for Magpie's sake. He needn't know why he had to tell himself that so often. From the very beginning, it was for her. So why did he need the reminder?

His twin sisters continued to tail him, and they'd joke about 'Ava Arrow' and if they needed to notify Olai about the wedding.

It was needless to say, it rubbed him in such a way he felt uncomfortable. At a particular intimate comment, he'd even snapped in response. Once again, he was left clueless as to why this whole ordeal was bothering him so much.

Maybe it was the way she would wait for him if he was the last to enter, or occasionally check on him without reason at all. The way his nightmares seemed to dull in her wake.

Or maybe it was when her eyes lit up whenever his fingers brushed the keys of a piano.

“Amazing.” she had said, her eyes lit up like the wick of a candle. He wasn’t even that good at it. Years had passed since he had last played, but here she was, in absolute adoration of his meaningless skill.

That must've been it. She was just a fix for his pride. Always complimenting him all the time... Worrying over him, listening to him when he spoke and leaning against him whenever he felt particularly cold.

 

She was braver than he was, and could face demons accordingly. Death meant very little in her wake. She always seemed to know when something was bothering him.

When he found himself unable to eat, she'd put down her plate to sit beside him. There were times she'd sat up with him far into the night, waiting for him to take a bite. He didn't know why she was so bent on getting him to eat, nor how she knew about his issues, but she seemed to be stubborn about it. 

 

He almost felt guilty whenever she showed just how much she cared about him, the hanging man.

Whenever he caught her dozing off against the fox plush he'd won her at some festival, something seemed to unnerve him. Like nails popping out of a once sturdy foundation, he couldn’t help but wait for his hide away to crumble.

He began to wonder how fake his own smiles were.

Odin even began to dream of her. Sitting at _his_ kitchen table of all places. Where he spent time with his siblings, not her. The dreams were agonizing. She always seemed to know it so well, to speak so casually.  She'd talk about Magpie sometimes too. Things that he didn't know. Things that... Eerily made sense. Like they were something she would say.

What really was the cherry on top though, was when, he woke up with her by his side. Her face gently nuzzling into his shoulder. Defenseless. Without her claws or fangs, she was just a girl running towards the impossible.

In time, he came to the conclusion that she was absolutely going to be the death of him, and he had to avoid her at all costs. She was becoming far too close for comfort, and he was just letting it happen.

"Odin... Is it weird to think that...? I dunno…”

She sat beside him on a particular night, the moon hanging above them in warning. The personification of temptation. A girl out to ruin him. She smiled at him with a softness which had grown foreign to him. It cut at his flesh like a switch blade. "… Well, you’re a lot tougher than me, I think.”

She paused, nibbling on her lower lip in such a way that caused his vision to glow shades of rose.

 "... Stronger than me... I mean, not physically-- not now... But... Mentally, I guess...” She laughs to herself softly, her cheeks glowing softly at the confession.

“What I mean is… If I didn’t have Wrathia… I think you’d be… At the top. I’d be dead for starters and… Honestly I really suck at mostly everything. Without magic and all that… Fancy stuff, I’m useless. Worthless, even.” Her laugh is a bit more nervous this time. It feels as though she has parted her flesh and exposed a vein to him.

“You should have more confidence in yourself. I mean… Never mind. I just think that, you’re pretty great sometimes. I was hoping that... You knew that.”

Ava smiled to herself shyly, a small, hesitant smile that reeked of many years spent alone. All alone, sanity peeling away like cheap paint over brick. For a moment, looking at her expression was like looking into a mirror.

He could only stare at her, not making a sound. A different kind of death was seeping into his bones, mingling with his marrow.

He was definitely... Just doing this for Magpie. Yet, she wasn't on his mind at all when the target, Ava Ire, leaned forward, shifting on to her knees and taking him by the collar. Nothing seemed to be on it at all when her lips met his.

When everything, for a moment, seemed to piece together in the sweetest, most sadistic way imaginable.

Suddenly there wasn't a doubt in his mind about her dress being made of stardust, or that she could take down an organization that conquered galaxies in a single night. She could’ve been doing anything at all, and he would’ve placed every bet on her.

Yeah, he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I'M WORKING ON.... i forget it's name... I MEAN, RELIGIOUS SOMETHING, YEAH THAT ONE  
> also writing so very bad this chap, much sorry


	4. Before the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT"s NSFW OK, RLLY NSFW... I write most smutty things on my phone, so forgive any mess ups. Plz. I always post before heading to work.  
> not the most nsfw i've ever written, but it's the first i've posted publically. unedited because it's smutty sort of and I have no confidence in it, except that i'm posting it. enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: edited it properly lol, enjoy the bad, sort of smut...

"I hate you." She murmured softly, gently leaning back on to his chest.

"I am aware." He's already pulling away at the ribbons which hang her dress upon her shoulders. She can feel his fingertips brush upon her back; the coolness of his skin drastically compares to the searing heat that is hers. The warrior finds she must fight to keep from shivering. "I _despise_ you." This time her words are returned with a smile. "I know. Trust me, Ms. Bellarmina. I am fully aware."

She could kill him where he stood. She could wipe away the carnal grin that he wore so proudly. Yet here she was, standing in _his_  office of all places, allowing him to disrobe her.

As things were, she could admit that he was far cleverer than herself. Even if his strength didn't match hers, he could stand by her with greater wit. Her own feelings were in a bit of a mess. Should she feel angry? She didn't know. At the moment, the usual fire she could turn to was oddly cold. Taking hold of the situation seemed impossible. This man had slept with her best friend. They had been engaged. Trying for a child, even. And yet, only a few months had passed since then and... Everything had fallen apart. She doesn't remember how it happened. One might assume that Bellarmina had been the cause of her dear friends' decaying marriage, but no. There were many factors, rooted in a single direction which was something they had likely considered before marriage. A child. So quickly the alluring covetess had pulled in Pedri, with her gentle hands and flawless whispers- that she simply had forgotten what she had dreamed of since a child. Motherhood. With Pedri, that endeavor had no future. Wrathia hadn't thought about it herself, having distracted herself from whatever bitterness that arose to notice the flaw in what her friend wanted.

With that single crack down the perfect mirror which was their union, the vengess had watched them fall apart. Her friend had gone into seclusion, and for once, Wrathia did not come to her aid. A war was in the midst, and even Wrathia, who was known to do whatever she dared to commit- did not leave her position. Many letters were exchanged, and being pushed farther and farther away from the intimate thoughts of Nevy Nervine, a single letter managed to unnerve her to the very core.

 ** _"Did you know,"_** The penmenship was a bit messy for her companion, she could recall. Each letter slowly losing the elegance in which her friend would usually scrawl with.

**_"That Pedri was looking at you, when we were married?"_ **

Wrathia had been left unaware of this particular fact, simply because she had left the room to burn roses in the bathroom. She had been a tad bit upset about the whole, guy she was pathetically in love with marrying the woman she was pathetically loyal to, kind of thing.

The clink of her shoulder armor hitting the ground awoke her from her thoughts, and once again she was brought back to the reality that she was about to sleep with the smug bastard. You would think that the way she thought of him, he would've done something horrid to her. But no, instead he had saved her dozens of times. Smoothly offering help at times she wished she could have refused it. But instead, each time his hand was offered the more she felt herself trapped in his palms.

"You seem distracted." A clawed hand caressed what he had exposed, gently kneading.

"I am _livid_." She inhaled sharply as he began the process.

"As you always are." Pedri hummed quietly as his lips were pressed to her neck; fangs grazing her nape softly with each deliberate kiss.  
"And I have... Drank the blood of men far braver than you..."

She couldn't help it- her breath hitched in the slightest when his teeth sunk into her shoulder. The Vengess closed her eyes tightly. She did not want to see the grin which would undoubtedly consume his face at the moment. A feeling that had not appeared since he took vows with her best friend, that of defeat, sunk into her gut. His fingers pressed into her jawline, suddenly pulling her face back towards him.

"Look at me." He did not bother saying it gently. That was no way to get into this particular woman’s heart. He knew that much quite well. When she stubbornly refused, he pressed his lips against hers with a daring aggression. His partner was a far better kisser than him, but he would not let his pride be had in such a situation. It took some time, but he managed. Only when her skin began to steam did he pull away, once again repeating his command.

"Look at me..." Pedri murmured softly, caressing her cheek with his talons. Finally she dared to open her eyes to meet his.

"I am quite in love with you, Ms. Wrathia Bellarmina."  
  
"...you're saying that to a married woman, Mr. Pedri Na--a-ah.." Her voice trailed as his free hand sunk below her panty line, innocently teasing what was below. "I shall have his head on your doorstep before the sun rises." She shivered, unable to keep herself still as he teased her.

"A-ah.. A- traditional fellow, a-aren't you..?"  
  
He continued to massage what was hidden beneath her silk panties, his tongue dragging across the shell of her ear. Gently he pressed her against his desk, not even caring about the documents which were still spread across it. Her velvety Crimson hair was tossed about her shoulders like the waves of an ocean, messily caressing her bare sides. He would be lying if he didn't find it rather erotic. Near silently, he hummed as one of his claw daintily carved a circle into her him. Her breath had become unstable, each pant filled with restraint. His lover bit into her lip deeply as the hand he had on her sex began to work faster.

"I can feel you twitch." He murmured, his words coming out slightly harsh.

"The amount of regret I feel at not doing this sooner is utterly dreadful. I cannot believe, I let any other being touch you."  
"I am going to shred him to pieces. I wouldn't be able to stand it even if a speck of him remains." Pedri chuckled softly, the sound barely audible.

"I have never despised someone so much. Someone who hasn't even lifted a finger towards me..." He grinned as her hips began to move desperately with his fingers, pleadingly.

"Do you love me too?" His actions slowed as he asked this, leaning back down over her writhing form.

"Tell me, Bellarmina. Do you...?"  
She laughed, and the sound was sour. Bitter and rotten. Fruit that had laid out in the sun for weeks. But in reality, it had been years. So many she had stopped to bother with counting.

"You already know the answer, you damned bastard." Her voice was completely steady as she spoke. A reminder that once again, she was letting him take control. She no longer planned to wait for his affection. Her feelings would fester no longer, and this was it. The only chance she would allow him.  
"Earn it, you son of a bitch. If you want to hear it, well then you'll have to convince me it's worth letting you hear."  
There was a momentary pause. "I'll make you scream it."  
"... That's a challenge you're going to lose." As confidently as she said that, he could feel her shiver in delight. Did she like those kinds of things? How cute.  
Once again his fingers began to pick up pace, replacing the three fingers he had on her clit with his palm, pushing two fingers inside.  
"Oh, believe me my beloved, I will do anything to hear them."


	5. How sweet the sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that saved a wretch like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i think this sucks. but i'm posting anyway. i've had the idea in my head for a while, although it didn't turn as good as i seemed to believe it was going to be, lol.

There's so much red, and per the queen's request, the once white roses have been dyed a garish crimson.

Though they weren't painted so traditionally, more so drowned in bucket after bucket of blood, boiling and incinerating each petal into a most loathed rebirth.

A phoenix remains in the background, not ready to take flight from its perch on the church pews. From the ashes, she stands.

Born of soot, she is no Cinderella. Her prince has betrayed her; left her swaying on raw feet which were once encased in glass slippers.

 Ava Ire was born, and remains, a martyr.

Struggle as she might, she is tired of being furious. Behind her anger, strands of blond peak through the fire.

She leans on to her axe, hilt in hand and blade digging into the floor.

"I am the fool who caves for a crush." Bile is swallowed back into her throat, and a bitter, yet saccharine smile is displayed.

"Unlike you, I don't have any shame. I don't have any dignity..."

Her fingers slide down the hot metal as she carefully adjusts herself to a closer level to the man on the floor.

"I don't have anyone to lose."

A minute passes. She can hear the strain in his breath, the strum of his pulse underneath his skin. Ava Ire feels more pathetic than her raven haired companion on the floor.

How could she betray herself like this?

She rests her temple against her weapon.

"I used to think it was a bad thing."

Without hesitation, her hand reaches to hover above his cheek. The tips of her nails caress his jawline, replaced with her fingertips and finally her palm.

 His face is sticky with drying blood, a mixture of both his and hers.

"But now that I know... That... I almost wish I was alone again,"

"Just me and the wretch inside of my head. My personal little hell. At least then, I could rot away with only myself to worry about."

"Is that why you're not dead yet, Odin?"

"Are you alive for the sake of your family?"

He's staring straight ahead. There is no reply. Or at least, refuses to acknowledge that he hears her at all.

"Better than me. I like to think sometimes... That I was living for Maggie. That- if she had _known_ what I was going through- she would've wanted me to fight."

"But that's not true. I was alive just to spite everyone. To spite everyone who ever told me to die, to spite myself... To spite _her_. I-I was _so_..."

She pauses to laugh, ignoring how her companion flinches when she does so.

"I'm relieved you didn't really love me. Because if you really loved me, then you must've really wanted to die."

"I d-did. A-and I do."

"It'd be better if you didn't."

"I-I'm p-pathetic."

"Me too."

Carefully she raises his head into her lap, running her fingers over his scalp and through his black hair, greasy with sweat and ash.

"Do you remember what we said?"

"N-no o-offense but... W-we've said a lot o-of things."

She smiles, flashing inhuman canines.

"I'll forgive your sins if you forgive mine."

"I-I don't deserve it. B-besides, w-who are you, a s-saint?"

"No. I'm no better than you. But if we don’t forgive each other, no one will."

 She absentmindedly scrapes at an odd splotch of blood on his forehead. It turns out to be a scab, and watches his expression sour as blood begins to roll down bridge of his nose.

"T-that's not true. Y-you're... S-so much...” He inhales.

"Y-you really take me down a notch, Ava. I-I...”

Before he can finish his praise, she interrupts him.

"And you... I just, I can't hate you. No matter how much I should... Funny, I came over here to rip your lying, betraying, stupid head off,"

"But here I am. Looking at you... I couldn't be mad at all."

"Do I r-really look that b-bad off?"

"Yeah, you do. That, and I'm still crazy about your dumb ass."

"D-does t-the offer still stand...?"

"I don't think anyone could knock it down."

"... A-alright. I don't t-think you could hon-nestly d-do anything w-wrong. Y-you could be cutting o-off my legs and you'd look l-like an angel."

The so-called angel huffs, pouting.

"S-say it right." She flicks his eyebrow.

He smiles crookedly, and the sight still causes something inside of her to flutter. Seeing as her chest has been replaced with a wooden drawer for some time now, she's not even sure where her pulse meets its source. At best, she knows it still skips a beat when their hands intertwine, or when he happens to meet her eyes.

"I-I promise to forgive you, Ava Ire. N-no matter what you do, I'll f-forgive you. E-even if i-it h-hurts."

She leans down over him, her head being held only a few inches above his.

"I promise to forgive you, Odin Arrow. No matter what you've done, or what you will do. I'll always believe in you."

"I-it sounds l-like w-we're getting married."

"Yeah. It does."

"T-that's not a bad thing."

Both of them smile this time, neither of them mentioning the tears that threaten to spill.

"Let's get going."

"Yeah, j-just me a-and you, firefly."


	6. saccharine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING NIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for nsfw, i'll continue this later, but posted due to impatience.  
> Both are over eighteen! and after their pacts, so no furniture bits in the way.

"...Mr. Arrow."

Her voice was muted to some degree, but it remained giddy and filled with endearment.

"Mrs. Arrow."

He repeated to his newly wed wife, who's fingers now brushed his jaw as her tiny frame pressed into his. She was scooped up into his arms as her own wrapped around his neck, sloppy kisses being exchanged without care between giggles and muffled laughter.  
His tongue slipped into her parted lips, edging a long her own as she repeated the action. Her silent giggles were replaced with more vocal moans, being kindly placed on to their prepared bed for the evening.

  
Ava readjusted her arm around his neck and used her other to prop herself against the bed. She swallowed hard before inhaling, shifting her back while her husband hummed against her nape. His teeth skimmed a long her pulse as his hands busied themselves by pulling her dress upwards by the hem. Lacking patience but not appreciation, he ran a large hand over her thigh, taking pleasure in the saccharine sigh she released. He paused at her knee, pulling it around his hip as he leaned back down towards his love. Her eyes fluttered before closing, more than content with the moment at hand. It wasn't until his fingers began to fumble with the back of her dress that she remembered just what had been so important. She tugged at his shirt collar, trying her best to resist the temptation of continuing from where they were.

  
"I um, uh-" she attempted to say something, trying to find the words to show meaning in their interruption.  
His eyes moved from her newly bruised neck to her carmine washed hues, taking a moment to observe her heated features with caution.

"... I-it's fine I-if you're not feeling it," He offered, removing his hand from her thigh.

Immediately Ava missed it's attention, irritably taking it from it's new place on her cheek back to it's place of intimacy. Her fingers curled around his, pressing his hand firmly into her skin. With a streak of boldness, she moved his hand over the heat between her thighs. His wife couldn't help but whimper under her breath as his digits stopped over the patch of wetness.

"I want you." She mumbled softly, taking a breath just as she continued.

  
"I haven't felt tired since the moment you were my husband." Whatever shyness she was feeling, she swallowed it; eyes remaining linked to his.

  
"So don't hold back, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. I don't even know what's my writing anymore, I just seem to suck at it. But i really had to write some Ava's demon.. I'll probably update my Kubera fics once it's off hiatus. The pain is real.


End file.
